


We Only Care About Love.

by T1213121



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 他们三个人当然相互恋慕，但这种关系永远保有一些问题，不是吗。哈德森太太出门旅游了，华生夫妇理所当然地到访221B。性不一定能解决问题，但他们太久没触摸过彼此了。——建立在“如果玛丽好好地活下来”之后的故事。时间线可能是在S4E1后一段时间，三个人已经确认三人行有一段时间了。但本文没有欧洛斯，请当做另一个世界的日常看。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	We Only Care About Love.

玛丽·华生把采购来的食物都塞进冰箱里，这为贝克街221B如字面意义上一样死气沉沉的冰箱填了一点生活气息。哈德森太太出门旅游的日子里，他们把罗莎蒙德拜托给哈利照顾，难得搬回贝克街小住一阵，顺便也改善一下夏洛克终日以外食和半成品填满的伙食。华生夫妇有段时间没见过夏洛克了，前段时间他连拜访华生家的时间都腾不出，为手头几个案件忙得一塌糊涂，现下倒是难得空闲起来，闲得就快把221B拆了重建。久别重逢，管不住下半身的男人们早就在地上滚成一团，衣服脱得到处都是。玛丽还惦记着购物袋里的冷冻培根，好不容易推开前来讨吻的约翰，夏洛克就在后面等着她。这让她有点找回当特工时的感觉，过五关斩六将把冷冻培根放进冰箱里时，她甚至想同电视里的特工们一样喊一声任务完成。但现实是，她算是个遇到致命对手的特工，任务还没完成就一模一样被卷进这场盛大的狂欢中——大反派夏洛克干净利落地把她的上衣脱掉，抓着她的裙边让她被困于地面，继而侵身压上她的身体同她接吻。  
约翰从沙发上扫荡了些夏洛克的衣服垫在玛丽身下，以防冰冷（和不知道沾过什么东西）的地板磨红她的皮肤，继而解开她的胸罩，揉捏着胸前的两团软肉。理性目前被放到九霄云外，约翰不太愿意去想这是何等诡异的状态。其实，如果一定要约翰形容这一切，身为正直军人的他首先就会捂住脸，认为这是一场灾难。但事实上，他们三个人却又意外地享受这段关系。有些微妙，理所当然的有些微妙。夏洛克自“死亡”回来后，所有事情都走上了奇怪的道路。婚礼后一次赤条条的坦诚相见，一次裹挟着爱情的结合，玛丽和夏洛克当中的火花他看得真真切切，唯独没想到他们二人也以同样的炽热爱着他。对他来说，理所当然的，玛丽和夏洛克是这世上他最爱的两个人，某种程度上，也许也是最爱他的两个人。爱情有时总有些过于理所当然，一对夫妇和一位嫁给工作的单身汉，谁都想不懂如何衍生出此等爱意。但它们确实存在，就像博客里那些“浪漫色彩”，约翰从不能否定这点：毕竟他不光会因为玛丽的身体而硬得一塌糊涂，也会因为夏洛克的亲吻而硬得急切需要某种抒发。  
安全套不知道被丢在什么地方，夏洛克懒得去找，也懒得去想，索性拉着约翰转了个位置，在接吻后抱紧玛丽的身体，容他进入那已湿漉漉到无可附加的密处。即使拥有某种微妙的“爱情”，被极大夸张地包容着各式行为，夏洛克依然保持着婚姻协议之外的距离感。他不希望玛丽怀上自己的孩子，即使他们确确实实彼此相爱，可他讨厌流言蜚语。无数双八卦小报的眼睛试图探进221B，麦考夫旗下特工的威胁只会让他们更为确信所看到的东西。很久之前是他与约翰，现在是他与玛丽。  
但玛丽突如其来的动作打断了夏洛克的思考。约翰抱着她换了个姿势，如此一来，两条长臂就挂在夏洛克身上。夏洛克本能地顺着腋下搂住玛丽，却如此被两位华生正中下怀。约翰拽过夏洛克的脖子同他接吻，玛丽则轻车熟路地解开西裤上下撸动夏洛克早已勃起的老二，在接吻快结束时稍显调皮地吞下圆润的前端轻轻吮吸，满意地享受着夏洛克压抑的呻吟。她比谁都清楚这两位愚钝的男人脑子里在想什么，经验丰富与否都阻拦不了他们的患得患失与畏惧。约翰还情有可原——夏洛克的假死对他来说是极大的打击——但夏洛克，哦，他有时候真该少想点。天赋的大脑是实打实的双刃剑，在理智放弃壁垒前总是停不下来思考，不是吗？她突然夹紧下体，在约翰的闷哼声里确信他明白了自己的意思。  
这是玛丽第一次给夏洛克口交，顺耻骨窜上大脑的舒爽让他整个人都浸润在超乎寻常的快感中。约翰缓慢地操干着玛丽湿滑黏腻的肉穴，与此同时，他的手在不经意间抚过夏洛克挺立的乳头。玛丽同他之间一直存在着某种默契，尤其在对付夏洛克这件事上，偶尔会觉得他们像是操心青少年心理的父母。单纯开玩笑的，没人会和青少年上床。“哦天、玛丽、玛丽、玛丽……”夏洛克呓语着，玛丽又紧紧地夹他一下——拜托，不是说好对付夏洛克的吗，再这么下去他可也要先举枪投降了。秉承不服输的优良传统，约翰下一刻就加快了抽插的速度，每一次都顶进花心，任湿热的内壁在操干下变得紧绷。玛丽的腰霎时就塌了下去，靠夏洛克搂着才勉勉强强还能撑起来，但报复心却没随之塌下，反而更凶残了。  
一浪浪的快感惹得夏洛克不停呻吟。比起约翰，他确实敏感得多，面对玛丽的娴熟，他着实只能随波逐流。“操。玛丽、亲爱的……”夏洛克的身体止不住地颤抖，他知道自己快高潮了，下意识张大的手掌揉捏着她胸前的两团软肉，指腹擦过敏感的乳尖，引得玛丽颤栗不已。充盈身体的爽快感令他如入云端，比嗑药更振奋人心。愈发强烈的快感宣告着进度条逼近尾声，夏洛克想要抽出他的老二，玛丽却把他吞得更深，不愿松手。他慌张地挑起眼睛望向约翰，性所带来的慌张他避之不及却又必须妥协。约翰没有回答他，反而是又亲吻了他的薄唇，舔舐着他的喉结，将他紧紧地锢在原地。高潮来临时，粘稠的精液落在玛丽口中，夏洛克稍显畏缩地向下望去，却得到一个温柔的拥抱。性是爱的一部分，此刻他才明白这一重要事实。他同玛丽接吻，任由海水的腥味入侵口腔，被庞大的爱意埋葬。  
但约翰总是攻其不备，玛丽还未结束这漫长的吻，新一轮操干就华丽登场。她被夹在两个人中间，承受着同样剧烈的双重攻击：约翰在她淌着水的穴里不停抽插，夏洛克则伸手摸着她的阴蒂。她毫无保留地在二人当中高潮，尽情地享受着饱含爱意的欢愉。她曾以为自己无家可归，但此刻，不论玛丽或是华生，都足以埋葬她的所有过往。约翰最终射在她的身体里，她没有拒绝。也许孩子不是个好选择，但也许孩子是最好的选择。她翻个身躺在地上，被两人拥着，忽得想起厨房地上那一大堆生鲜食材，只得随便拽了一件夏洛克的晨衣裹着，从甜蜜的事后安抚中抽身。生活的柴米油盐，谁都逃不掉。不过，更重要的是，也许约翰和夏洛克是时候好好谈谈了：她对怀个小福尔摩斯可很有兴趣，但解铃还须系铃人。  
单独的二人世界有些尴尬，贝克街曾经的两位租客只得各自收拾起来。久别重逢后，某种间隙一直存在于他们当中，包括婚姻。即使清楚他们三人彼此相爱，夏洛克也总是试图退却。虽然只是性事里的感性问题，但他喊了玛丽亲爱的，这就很好——等等。这可不好。约翰转而盯着夏洛克。他清清嗓子，却总觉得两条手臂怎么摆都不合适，不得已又试图找点事做。但纠结的心理依然让他无所适从，只得在抱起充当垫子的诸多旧衣物时又一次轻咳一声。换了玛丽，绝不是会在意这种事的人。但约翰，约翰从不认为自己能这么轻易放下。“你刚才……叫她，呃，亲爱的。”他当然不是觉得夏洛克逾越，看在上帝份上，他们三人行的时间够久了。如果不是夏洛克不愿意，他们甚至能找到其他国家去办理结婚登记。但有些事就像是伤疤，总能顽固地长在心里，从玛丽·华生的故事被揭露的那天开始，就深深地长在约翰心里。所有故事听起来都他觉得自己总是被抛弃的那个，他总是那个无法同天才们比拟的普通人。  
“是的，当然，有什么问题吗。”赤裸着身子投入工作的夏洛克从电脑后探出脑袋。阳光顺着没拉好的窗帘透进屋里，把他本就洁白的颈子照映得更白，接在银白色的电脑外壳上，诡异得无可附加。他对着约翰神情纠结的脸颊盯了半晌，恍然大悟似的回过神来。“哦，约翰。”他的目光稍显躲闪，两片红晕染上他苍白的脸颊。床上是一件事，床下又是一件事。当理智被叫回原地，感性就会闭眼投降，一切都变得难以启齿，微妙至极。“……约翰。”夏洛克又重复一次，他正努力鼓起勇气找准适合的那个词汇。玛丽教过他很多事，包括该如何向约翰表达心意，如何理解其他人的心事。“约翰，亲爱的。”他蹙紧眉头，不知自己是否说对了话。  
应当是说对了，因为把剩下食材塞进冰箱里的玛丽站在约翰身后，为他竖起一个大拇指。


End file.
